


Playlists For Trans Stiles and Isaac

by DeathLife97



Series: I'm Still Working On My Masterpiece [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, FTM!Isaac Lahey, Fanmix, Female Stiles Stilinski, M/M, MTF!Stiles Stilinski, Male-Female Friendship, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathLife97/pseuds/DeathLife97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playlist companions for a current TW WIP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. MTF!Stiles

So my headcanon for fem!Stiles is Rachel Bilson:

And here on some songs that I think best describe Stiles and her evolving relationship with Derek, which you can listen to [here](http://8tracks.com/deathlife97/mtf-stiles): 

  1. Masterpiece - Jessie J
  2. War Pt. 2 - Former Vandals
  3. Most Girls - P!nk
  4. Rock N Roll High School - Ramones
  5. Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself) - Ne-Yo
  6. Fix You - Coldplay
  7. Ghosts We Knew - Mumford & Sons
  8. Hope (Xavier’s Theme) - John Ottman
  9. Clarity - Zedd
  10. Let It Go/Let Her Go - Sam Tsui
  11. See You Again (Piano Demo Version) - Charlie Puth
  12. Love Me Like You Do - Ellie Goulding
  13. Never Knew I Needed - Ne-Yo
  14. Mission From God - Offspring
  15. Nights In White Satin - Moody Blues
  16. Old Scars/Future Hearts - All Time Low




	2. FTM!Isaac

Isaac was born Isabel Lahey, as portrayed by Alexis Bledel, for before he transitioned into the Isaac we all know and love, as seen by Daniel Sharman. 

 

You can listen to it [here](http://8tracks.com/deathlife97/ftm-isaac):

  1. All This Time - OneRepublic
  2. How to Love - Lil Wayne
  3. Love Me Like You Do - Ellie Goulding
  4. Lonely, Lonely - Feist
  5. War - Former Vandal
  6. Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall - Coldplay
  7. How Do You Love Someone - Ashley Tisdale
  8. Your Hand In Mine - Explosions In The Sky
  9. Flares - The Script
  10. Immortals/Centuries - Sam Tsui
  11. She's Losing It - Belle and Sebastian (I included this song instead of any other B&S song is it because I feel this would remind Isaac of his struggle to get to where he is. To always remember where he came from, and how grateful he is to finally be in the right body.
  12. When I Look At You - Miley Cyrus
  13. Goodbye Agony - Blackveil Brides
  14. Sad, Sad Song - M. Ward
  15. Waiting For The End - Linkin Park
  16. Masterpiece - Jessie J




End file.
